Kiss Her in the Pouring Rain
by jessinamaca
Summary: When she pulls away Pull her back . A series of drabbles depicting different points in their relationship.
1. When She Looks You in the Eyes

__

When she looks you in the eyes

_(Don't look away until she does)_

One look. That's all it was.

One searing look that took her breath away, put a fire in her belly, and sent all thoughts of her hate for him out of her mind.

She never meant for it to happen. She just glanced at him. But he looked back and held her gaze, turning her world around. It confused and excited her. For those few seconds, there was no one else in the world but them.

He didn't look away until she did. And then everything changed.

**It's going to be a series of drabbles about their relationship. More are coming soon!**


	2. When She Teases You

_When she teases you  
(Tease her back and make her laugh)_

"Idiot."

"Bushy-haired know-it-all."

"At least my hair doesn't have a gallon of hair products in it."

"That may be true, but mine still looks fantastic." She laughed. To him, it was a glorious sound, one that he wanted to hear over and over again.

"You're way to self-assured, you know that, right?" She smiled too brightly, too wonderfully.

"Yes." She giggled, shaking her head slightly at him. A wide grin spread across his face. He looked down at her, his eyes once again locking with hers.

She stopped laughing.

**These all go in order. I can't believe how hard it is to get it to exactly 100 words. It's kind of gross. **


	3. When She Ignores You

_When she ignores you  
(Give her your attention)_

She hadn't talked to him since the day he'd made her laugh. And he didn't know why.

They didn't talk, didn't fight. She avoided him, refused to even look in his direction.

And it bothered him, even if he wouldn't admit it.

So he made her look.

It wasn't hard to accomplish. He always caught the snitch against Hufflepuff. They were no competition. So when he held the golden ball tightly in his hand, he flew over to where she was sitting and smiled brightly at her.

She looked at him then.

**I am so sorry. I know I said everyday, but I had an AP exam on Friday so I was studying for that. I'll write however many I was supposed to tonight.**


	4. When She Looks Cold

_When she looks cold  
(Give her your jacket)_

"God, when did it get so late?"

"Being Head Girl does have its perks."

"If you call being out late patrolling a perk, than yes." She yawned, stretching slightly. He chuckled to himself and continued to walk, leaving her a step behind.

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"You could be out here with Weasley." Laughing, she punched his arm. She shivered as she tried to keep his pace. In one quick move, he had shrugged off his jacket and slid it around her.

She smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**I really don't like this one at all. Hopefully you will feel differently. Please review!**


	5. When She's Quiet

_When she's quiet  
(Ask her what's wrong)_

It was amazing how many times a day he could make her laugh.

They were sitting in their common room, talking. It was so simple, so ordinary. He told joke after joke, bringing tears to her eyes as she laughed and laughed. Suddenly, she stopped. For several minutes they sat in silence.

It became unbearable for him. "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath before quietly saying. "I'm starting to like you more than I should. Which is crazy because…"

He put a finger to her lips and smiled. Then he kissed her.


	6. When She Stares At Your Mouth

_When she stares at your mouth  
(Kiss her)_

She stared at him all day.

In Potions, she didn't seem to concentrate on what she was doing at all. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, she only raised her hand four times. And she only stared at one thing.

His mouth.

He tried not to imagine what she was thinking about, but as his mind wandered, images flew through his head, teasing him and driving him crazy. He almost kissed her then.

So the second she walked into the common room, he grabbed her and slid his mouth hotly over hers.


	7. When She Walks Away From You Mad

_When she walks away from you mad  
(Follow her)_

"Why won't you tell them?"

"Because it's none of their business!"

"I think you're scared." She poked her finger into his chest.

"Of what? You're stupid little friends. Please." He scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. They continued to stare at each other before she turned on her heel and started to stalk off. He caught up, pulled her in his arms, and kissed her.

"Are you sure this is what you really want?"

"Yes."

"Okay. We'll tell them." She grinned and pulled him in for another kiss.


	8. When She's Scared

_When she's scared_

_(Protect her)_

She took a deep breath and began to walk towards them. She turned back. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"I'm scared. What if they don't understand, what if they don't accept…" He put a finger to her lips.

"They will." He grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly, reassuring her that everything was going to be alright. Nodding slightly, she walked silently towards them, holding onto Draco's hand for dear life. He smiled warmly down at her as Ron and Harry looked up at them, surprised.

"I-we have something to tell you."

**I don't really like this one either. Alas, I'm going to post it anyway.**


	9. When You See Her Start Crying

_When you see her start crying  
(Just hold her and don't say a word)_

"How can they be like this?" She paced around the hallway, fuming.

"I don't know. They never were smart to begin with."

"The nerve of them, telling me who I should date. They have no right."

"Absolutely none."

"Right. None at-" She buried her head in her hands and began to sob, leaning against the wall for support. Draco gathered her into his arms. She cried into his chest. "Why can't they just accept us?"

He simply stood there, holding her until she had stopped crying.

**I am so sorry. I know I said everyday, but the only time I have to do these is at night. Thursday night was my chorus concert, Friday I had to work a dinner, Saturday I went to see my grandparents. All three nights I got home around ten and went straight to bed. So I'm going to try to get a couple of these up. But I just got a new phone and can't stand to be long away from it, so no promises. **


	10. When She Pushes You or Hits You

_When she pushes you or hits you  
(Grab her and don't let go)_

"How can you stand here and tell me nothing happened?" She cried hopelessly.

"Nothing did! How can you possibly believe-"

"Because I saw you with her! Your hands were all over her. God, I can barely stand to look at you!" Shoving him aside, she began to storm off, tears cascading down her cheeks. He spun her around, crushing her to his chest. She struggled, but he refused to let go and eventually she stopped.

"I would never hurt you," he whispered.

But she didn't believe him.

**These next few ones are going to be one scene. It's kind of the climax. If this story even has one. I've kind of just been pulling these out of my head. I am so sorry it's been so long. I just forgot! I had exams and the end of school but now I'm out for the summer, which hopefully means more Remembering the Enemy. Yay!**


	11. When She Starts Cursing At You

_When she starts cursing at you  
(Kiss her and tell her you love her)_

"You son of a bitch. How you can keep a straight face while lying to me is unbelievable. It wouldn't surprise me if our entire relationship was a lie. Has anything you ever told me been true?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them. Anger grew in his eyes.

Suddenly, he grabbed her and kissed her hotly, his mouth melting over hers. "I love you. I never lied to you about that."

She looked him square in the eyes. "Liar."


	12. When She Pulls Away

_When she pulls away  
(Pull her back)_

She tore herself away from his grip. "Hermione, please, listen to me."

"Leave me alone." She sounded so tired, so ready to just give up. He took a step towards her.

"Please." He begged.

"Why should I, Malfoy?" When she used his last name it was as if she stuck a blade into his chest. He could no longer breathe. Instead, he tried to pull her over to him, tried to keep her from leaving.

But she jerked out of his grasp and walked away, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

**These have gotten so much easier. I'm glad I decided to do this. It's helped me a little. This is probably the last on for tonight. I'm tired. Maybe one more.**


	13. When She Misses You

_When she misses you_

_(she's hurting inside)_

"Just go away Potter."

"I can't. Because no matter how much I hated the idea of you two, she's a mess without you." Draco glanced quickly at him. "She misses you, Malfoy. God knows why, but she does."

"Good." Harry punched him then, busting Draco's nose.

"You bastard. How can you say that? She's hurting so much inside!"

"I know!" Draco yelled.

"How? It's not like you pay any attention to her, or even look at her! How could you possibly know?"

Draco lowered his voice. "Because I feel exactly the same way."


	14. When You Break Her Heart

_When you break her heart  
(the pain never really goes away)_

"Then why won't you do anything about it?"

"She's made it very clear that she wants absolutely nothing to do with me," Draco spat. Harry laughed.

"Malfoy, you great idiot. If you truly looked at her, you'd see that the only thing she wants is you."

"She has an odd way of showing it. Why hasn't she done anything?"

"God, Malfoy, you broke her heart. That kind of pain doesn't ever really go away. So get off your ass and go to her before I have to kill you."


	15. When You See Her At Her Worst

_When you see her at her worst  
(Tell her she's beautiful)_

This was going to be harder than he thought.

He had finally worked up the courage to talk to her, and she simply sat there, crying. He hadn't approached her, but just looked at her. His heart broke with the knowledge of how much pain he had caused her. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be ok.

He took a step towards her and she looked at him, her eyes red and her makeup ruined.

He smiled softly. "Hey, beautiful."


	16. When She Says It's Over

_When she says its over  
(she still wants you to be hers)_

She turned away from him. "What do you want?" she whispered. He desperately wanted to reach out and touch her, but resisted.

"I want to talk to you." She looked at him again and he continued. "I swear nothing happened. I would never hurt you in that way. I love you. More than you can probably imagine. Why don't you believe me?"

"I don't know."

"Please trust me."

"It's over, Malfoy. Accept it."

"Who's the liar now?"

"Just go."

He paused. "No."

So she left. And he followed.

**I really don't like this one either. Sigh. Well, I would've written this last night, but some stupid guy got me all worked up and I ended up having a pity party with my best friend. One more left!**


	17. Kiss Her in the Pouring Rain

_Kiss her in the pouring rain._

She ran outside and leaned against a wall to support her. He approached slowly, as her shoulders started to shake and rain began to pour from the sky.

"I love you, too. And when I saw you with her, well." She stopped, her throat closing up as her sobbing increased. His arms encircled her.

"Why did you jump to conclusions?"

"It never made sense for you to love me." He tilted her chin up.

"Well, get used to it. Because I love you, Hermione Granger. And I'm never letting you go again."

And as the rain poured down around them, he lifted her up and kissed her.

**Well, that wasn't exactly 100 words. But I felt that since it's the end, I'll live. You know? Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
